Alien Shooter
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Alien Shooter; ---- (PC) 1st Jan 2004 Plot ---- Alien Shooter released 1st January 2004 by Sigma Team Inc. and published by Dusk2Dawn Interactive for the PC. This shooter has two playing modes: campaign and survival and two characters. Features also include unlimited playtime, ten levels, 9 unique weapons and 6 types of monsters to defeat. Gameplay ---- Your mission is simple: clear the base at all costs. You will be provided with explosives to help you gain access to the teleports from where thousands of pitiless creatures pour. A stationary gun will aid in the defense of the area. You have been granted access to the most advanced weapons technology money can buy. As you earn your pay, you can equip yourself with additional weapons in the arming area and biomechanical implants that will make your fighting abilities super human. The alien invasion has begun, we have one chance, and that is to stop them cold in their staging area. Do not allow them escape this facility, you are our last hope. The fate of humanity now depends on you! Invasion: Earth - The Experiment ---- Add-on to Alien Shooter (also known as Invasion: Earth in the UK). Day after day, the hope for human survival is fading. Half of the Earth's surface is inhabited by the monsters. Now people have to dwell in specially made fortified settlements. Here they live, work, study, have children and invent new ways to fight the aliens. Now the leading scientists of Earth are working on creation of the new monster species, which should stop the invasion. Will the scientists succeed? Can their plans be realized, or this can cause even a larger disaster? The add-on features five new missions, new music and monster types, a new boss, new objects, and the ability to choose the difficulty level. Game modes You can play in the following modes; Rookie. Veteran. Elite. Gameplay modes ---- Singleplayer Survive mode campaign Single Player/Co-op Maps ---- Play on same screen and levels. Maps ---- 10 missions. Features ---- About 1,000 monsters on each map, showing up to 100 monsters simultaneously on one playing screen 10 missions and a survival mode Full-on-action male or female character Character upgrade facility 9 weapons of mass destruction Red or Green blood selection Highly imaginative selection of enemies Reactive music which helps to drive the action Useful gadgets - flash lights, medkits, battle drones Weapons ---- 9 types of weapons. [[:category:Alien_Shooter_Armoury|'Two Pistols']] [[:category:Alien_Shooter_Armoury|'Shotgun']] [[:category:Alien_Shooter_Armoury|'Grenade Launcher']] [[:category:Alien_Shooter_Armoury|'Minigun']] [[:category:Alien_Shooter_Armoury|'Rocket Launcher']] [[:category:Alien_Shooter_Armoury|'Freeze Rifle']] [[:category:Alien_Shooter_Armoury|'Plasma Rifle']] [[:category:Alien_Shooter_Armoury|'Flame Thrower']] [[:category:Alien_Shooter_Armoury|'Plasma Minigun']] Upgradable by collecting credits. Equipment ---- Flash lights, medkits, battle drones. Aliens ---- 6 types of monsters Vehicles ---- Publishers ---- Dusk2Dawn Interactive Limited (D2D) was formed in 2004 and employs four full time staff members. The company says it utilizes the in-depth knowledge of respected gaming veterans to release titles that have strong gameplay elements and not just pretty graphics. D2D also says that its building up relationships with dedicated developers all round the globe, boasting big plans for the future of the company, seeing it grow quickly over the next few years. Developers ---- Sigma Team Inc. was founded in 2003 by game industry professionals who dreamed of making fascinating, high quality and successful games for male audience. We made our dream real, intension turned into commercial success. Taking a promising niche in the market, developing a unique product line in Action genre, with open approach to partners and publishers, we gained respect of our customers and confidence of our colleagues in the industry. Today the company cooperates with the world’s largest game publishers and distributors. Our products can be found in virtual and real shops as well, always taking top positions. Professional press values us highly, giving credit to our efforts and achievements. The company constantly takes part in the most important events. That's why we easily involve interesting partners in development and promotion of new products. Our assets and experience let us help young and experienced teams develop new hit games and bring them into the market. This activity of our Publishing department started in 2008. Our partner teams get full range of service and support on all stages of development – consulting, full production and pre-marketing support. Codes ---- In game mode: cheate - complete level. cheath - gives 1000 hp. cheatw - gives all weapons. cheata - + 1000 ammo In the shop: cheatm - + 50 000 money. Future Releases ---- Invasion: Earth - The Experiment Alien Shooter 2: Vengence Patches ---- Play FREE Demo Reception ---- References Citations Alien Shooter Footnotes Check our Podcasts for sound comparables with other games and Alien Shooter. Category:Alien Shooter Category:video games